DREAM Series: Prolog
by mysticahime
Summary: AU. Series type. Artis idola yang berperangai buruk. Yatim-piatu yang mencari pekerjaan. Garis kehidupan mereka telah bergerak… Just a prolog before the main stories. RnR? Tolong baca ABA di dalam, terima kasih. —mysticahime


**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Yak! Sebelumnya saya minta maaf dulu karena nulis A/N di awal cerita (yup, banyak yang ga suka dengan format ini), tapi, apa boleh buat, saya pengen menyampaikan beberapa hal:

1. **INI ADALAH SERIES.** Buat yang agak bingung, gini maksudnya: saya bikin 1 cerita yang sambung-menyambung, tapi beda tema. 1 _fic_ 1 tema, tapi masih 1 judul (lha, gimana jelasinnya?) Hmmm. 1 _fic_ bisa terdiri dari 3-5- _chapter_, tergantung mau saya—bisa kurang, bisa lebih. Setelah rampung 3-5 _chapter_ itu, saya kasih status **complete**, dan **nyambung** ke _fic_ selanjutnya (ceritanya nyambung, tapi beda tema). Jadi, **1 series itu bisa terdiri dari beberapa story**. Paham? (ga paham langsung PM aja deh~)

2. **MAAF KARENA BIKIN MULTICHAP BARU LAGI!** Tanggungan saya banyak banget, sumpah. Sekalian ngasih tau aja: yang masih rajin _update_ cuma **Under The Same Sky**, **Ugly Girl Under The Raindrops**, sama **La Noir Violon**. Harap makluuuummm~

3. Ampir kelupaan: terinspirasi dari dorama **Oh! My Lady** . Saya ga ngejiplak, cuma terinspirasi bikin _fic_ dengan karakter artis cakep XD #plak

Oke deh, _no more _bacot, langsung aja kita masuk ke prolog XD

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** selamanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya cuma minjem _chara_ dari beliau. Series ini **milik saya**.

**Warning:** AU. Semoga sih ga OOC. Series type (udah –diusahakan- dijelasin di atas). Genre utama: **drama**. Bukan _chara-bashing_.

.

.

.

**DREAM SERIES**

**:: Prolog ::**

.

.

mysticahime™

© 2011

.

.

Tokyo, 8.32 a.m

Seperti keadaan musim semi pada umumnya, Tokyo dipenuhi warna-warna manis yang berpadu dengan serasi. Di setiap sudut jalanan, berlalu-lalang remaja-remaja tanggung dengan busana warna-warni.

Setiap orang menyambut musim semi dengan sukacita—bahkan kerap kali terdengar sebutan 'demam musim semi' di berita-berita yang disiarkan di televisi. Perasaan bahagia dan semangat terpancar dengan jelas dari aura setiap penduduk Tokyo.

—oh, rupanya tidak.

Di sebuah gedung tinggi yang terdiri dari dua belas lantai dengan tulisan '**KG Entertainment**' yang tercetak pada papan putih besar, suasananya jauh dari 'demam musim semi'. Bisa dibilang, cukup keruh.

Lantai delapan, ruang wakil direktur.

Sesosok pria dengan rambut putih panjang tampak duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Pria itu tampak tiga puluh tahun lebih tua dari si pemuda—mungkin. Wajahnya kecut dan tampak marah. Keningnya berkerut kesal.

Lain halnya dengan sang pemuda berambut hitam di depannya—yang tampak santai saja.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Pria itu menggeram. Punggungnya tegak dan tegang, seolah-olah yang dihadapinya adalah pembunuh kelas kakap yang masih tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Apakah pemuda itu adalah pembunuh-kelas-kakap-yang-tidak-mau-mengakui-tindakan-kriminalnya?

—tentu saja bukan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat Inuzuka mengundurkan diri." Pria itu menggertakkan gigi. "Demi satu juta dolar, ia baru bekerja selama tiga hari!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha Sasuke itu melirik singkat lawan bicaranya. "Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan pada _manajer payah_ itu?"

Pria berambut putih panjang itu adalah Gamasen Jiraiya, wakil direktur dari KG Entertainment—yang dari namanya saja jelas bukan tempat menginterogasi pembunuh kelas kakap. KG Entertainment adalah sebuah perusahaan khusus yang berkecimpung di dunia hiburan, bersaing dengan Johnny's Entertainment dan kawan-kawannya yang merupakan pengelola hiburan besar di Jepang.

Dan di hadapan pria itu duduklah Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu bintang utama KG Entertainment. Sasuke sangat populer di kalangan wanita akhir-akhir ini. Bermodal wajah tampan dan tubuh atletisnya (juga bakatnya di dunia hiburan), nama Sasuke melejit menjadi idola tahun ini.

Sayangnya, sifat idola yang satu ini sangat buruk.

Sasuke sangat seenaknya. Ia tidak pernah berperilaku sopan pada orang lain—orang yang lebih tua sekalipun! Ia juga gemar membuat manajernya kerepotan, hingga manajernya kesal dan mengundurkan diri. Selama sembilan bulan debutnya, Sasuke sudah berganti manajer sebanyak lima kali.

Jiraiya menghela napas, menyandarkan punggungnya yang tegang selama berjam-jam ke kursi. "Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," ia melirik Sasuke, berharap pemuda itu sedikit terenyuh. Nyatanya tidak. "Kau beruntung sekali direktur tidak tahu bahwa sikapmu—"

"Aku tidak perlu manajer," cetus Sasuke cepat. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya menyipit.

"Setiap idola memerlukan manajer untuk mengatur jadwal mereka," Jiraiya mencoba untuk sabar, walau sebenarnya ia sudah ingin menendang Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya—tentu saja tidak mungkin, Sasuke adalah aset perusahaan mereka yang berharga. "Ibaratnya, manajer adalah 'penopang'."

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas, seolah-olah berkata, 'sudahlah, sudahlah'.

"Akan kucarikan manajer baru," kata Jiraiya sambil mengambil bolpoin mahal yang terletak di ujung mejanya. Ia menulis sesuatu di atas _notes_, "dan kali ini kau tidak boleh protes."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

Dan dalam hatinya, ia berniat membuat manajer baru itu mengundurkan diri dalam dua hari.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis remaja berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun duduk dengan gelisah di atas sofa. Saat ini, dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah konsultan tenaga kerja. Tentu saja ia sedang mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya, bukannya sekadar iseng menumpang duduk di atas sofa. Menjadi seorang gadis sebatang kara memang tidak menguntungkan. Di saat seharusnya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dan menikmati masa remaja yang indah, ia malah harus bersusah-payah mencari pekerjaan.

Seorang wanita pirang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Gadis itu bangkit dan menghampiri meja wanita itu.

"Tsunade-_basan_!" bisiknya ceria. Ia tidak boleh bicara keras-keras. Selain untuk menjaga ketenangan, orang lain juga tidak boleh tahu bahwa ia dan wanita itu saling mengenal.

Tsunade tersenyum. Ia mengangsurkan selembar kertas ke hadapan gadis itu. "Sesuai janjiku semalam, ini pekerjaan untukmu. Tidak terlalu sulit, dan gajinya besar."

Gadis itu tersenyum, membuat kedua mata hijaunya agak menyipit. "Terima kasih banyak, Tsunade-_basan_. Kau begitu baik."

Keduanya adalah tetangga, mereka tinggal di ruangan yang bersebelahan pada sebuah apartemen. Haruno Sakura—begitu nama gadis itu—sudah dua bulan menunggak sewa apartemen, tepatnya semenjak awal tahun. Gadis itu berganti-ganti pekerjaan karena tidak banyak yang menginginkan karyawan tetap yang berusia belasan. Mereka lebih memerlukan tenaga kerja yang berusia dua puluhan.

Dan terus terang saja Sakura menjadi kelimpungan.

Semalam, Tsunade menawarkan pekerjaan yang gajinya besar bagi gadis itu; pekerjaan menjadi asisten seorang kaya. Siapa saja—pria dan wanita—pada usia berapa pun—asalkan di atas tujuh belas tahun—boleh melamar pekerjaan itu.

Sakura mengisi kertas yang ternyata formulir itu dengan cepat, kemudian mengembalikannya pada Tsunade disertai beberapa lembar pasfoto dan fotokopi kartu tanda pengenal. Tidak lupa CV yang diketiknya semalam di kafe internet.

"Nah," kata Tsunade setelah menerima berkas Sakura. "Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Sekarang, kau pulang saja—istirahatlah. Nanti malam akan kuberitahu tempat wawancaramu."

Gadis itu tersenyum, mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Jiraiya mengamati berkas-berkas di hadapannya dengan kening berkerut. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya menempel di dagu, menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir. _Hanya ada satu pelamar_, pikirnya.

Di luar dugaan!

Dengan cepat, ia mengangkat gagang telepon dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang penerima telepon, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Panggil gadis itu untuk wawancara besok pagi. Jam 10, di kantor ini."

Lalu, ia menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea (lagi)

Nah, inilah prolog dari DREAM Series! XD Ada yang udah mulai bisa tebak ceritanya?

Mohon perhatian sebesar-besarnya: saya cantumkan status **complete** di _summary_ _fic_, tapi itu bukan berarti ceritanya selesai. Ini **prolog**-nya yang selesai. Ceritanya akan berlanjut di _story_ baru, oke? Nanti, di akhir DREAM Series, baru saya cantumkan kata **FIN**, yang berarti ceritanya bener-bener tamat. Selama belum ada kata itu... berarti series terus berlanjut XD

**Catatan untuk diperhatikan:**

- Dalam 1 cerita, bila bersambung ke _chapter_ selanjutnya dalam _story_ yang sama, saya cantumkan **tbc**

- Bila tidak ada kata **tbc**, maka cerita berlanjut ke _story_ berikutnya (di-_posting_ beda _story_ karena beda tema, tapi ceritanya masih nyambung)

- Bila ada kata **FIN**, berarti DREAM Series tamat

- Mulai _story_ depan sampai **FIN**, semua pake Sakura POV

.

.

Bersedia me-_review_? :)

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 6 Juni 2011, 1.21 a.m**


End file.
